Hetalia Public Schools
by LittleMissDreamstar
Summary: What if the Hetalia characters were middle school students? Probably a lot. AU, multiple pairings, some genderswapped characters. T for potty mouths and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream-chan:** Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Hetalia Public Schools! This story is set in the middle school portion of a K-12 school and features some gender-swapped characters. My name's LittleMissDreamstar, but you can call me Dream-chan. This story probably won't be updated as much (I'm a huge procrastinator) but I'll try updating it as often as possible. Updates will probably slow down starting August 20 due to school, but I'll try updating on the weekends. I chose the K-12 school model because it would be easier to keep the characters together and the middle school portion because I want to keep the characters in the school for as long as possible while making them at an age where I can easily write about them. We also have a Tumblr for this AU where you can submit your OCs to go to school with the Hetalia characters, suggest ideas and spin-off stories, and enjoy some bonus content including a map of the school. The Tumblr is hetalia-school-au dot tumblr dot com. I update both on the Tumblr and on FF as well, so you can get your updates on your Tumblr dash by following us. Thank you!

* * *

Felicia waited at the bus stop for what had seemed like forever before the big stinky school bus pulled up. It was the first day of school at the Hetalia Public Schools, and she was starting as a 7th grader. Last year in 6th grade had been a bit tricky with bullies and all, but Felicia decided that she would try to do a better job of reporting the bullies, both when she was being bullied and when one of her classmates was being bullied. She looked over at her sister Lovina, who was cursing at the smell of the bus and yelled toward her.

"Ve~ Lovina, the bus is here!"

"I know idiota. Shut up."

Sometimes Felicia wished that Lovina wouldn't be so harsh. She got on the bus and headed toward the middle where she usually sat. Her neighbor Ludwig followed with a serious look on his face. Felicia decided to make an attempt at cheering Ludwig up.

"Ludwig! Come sit with me!" Felicia waved her hands in the air to try to flag Ludwig down.

"I guess."

Ludwig sat down in the bus seat next to Felicia and sat quietly until the bus started. Once the bus was rolling, Felicia attempted to start a conversation.

"How was your summer? I haven't talked to you in a month or so!"

"Fine. I've been to the pool a lot lately, since it's been so hot out."

Felicia blushed a little bit at the thought of Ludwig in a swimsuit shirtless. She'd had a little bit of a crush on Ludwig since about the middle of 6th grade, and she wished that he would ask her out. Of course, it seemed a little obvious that she liked him. Felicia looked out the window and thought of the perfect scenario. A school dance? No, by the pool. How about in secret, in the hallway behind the 8th grade classrooms? There were so many different scenarios and there was no end to what she could think of. After a few seconds, Ludwig tapped Felicia on the shoulder. Felicia turned her head around to face Ludwig.

"Felicia? Why are you blushing?"

Felicia was silent as she grew redder.

"Okay then. Sorry about that."

* * *

As the bus pulled up to the school, Ludwig thought for a second about what had happened a few minutes ago. Felicia was red as one of her sister Lovina's tomatoes, and didn't speak at all. He'd always been a bit awkward around girls, and was a bit oblivious to romance. Wait, romance. Was that it? Did Felicia have a crush on him? They did see each other a lot since they were neighbors, but Felicia hadn't talked to him much. This was really confusing. As Ludwig got off the bus he decided to talk to the 8th grader named Francis. Francis was an expert on romance and those sorts of things and Ludwig needed advice. Francis also rode the same bus as Felicia and Ludwig, so finding him would be a bit easier. After a few minutes of searching outside the school, Ludwig managed to find Francis. He approached Francis and waved at him.

"Hello Francis."

"Salut, Ludwig! Ça va?" Francis said in French. Francis was originally from France and could speak both French and English fluently.

"I'm fine, thanks. I wanted to ask you for some advice."

"Sure, mon ami. What do you need?"

"Well, there's this girl…" Ludwig started.

"And you like her."

This slightly angered Ludwig. "No, she was blushing when I talked to her and she didn't respond. I think she likes me."

"Who?"

"Felicia Vargas. My neighbor." Ludwig said quietly, so nobody would find out.

"Ohonhonhon~ I think she likes you. I've seen her blush around you a whole lot."

Ludwig slightly blushed at that. He had recently been thinking about Felicia a lot and was probably starting to like her. "Okay, that's all for now. Thanks."

"De rien."

Ludwig walked into the school, anxious to get to class.

* * *

At lunch, Felicia decided to sit with Lovina, Sakura, and Chun-Yan. Sakura and Chun-Yan were twin sisters who were in 7th grade like Felicia and Lovina. Felicia, Lovina, Sakura, and Chun-Yan had been friends since 3rd grade and since then had been inseparable. The girls often sat together at lunch and often hung out outside of school. As Felicia sat down, Sakura and Chun-Yan seemed to be acting a bit different. They were staring off into space, it seemed. Once Felicia looked at what they were staring at, she noticed that they were staring at some of their fellow classmates. Boys. Chun-Yan appeared to be staring at a creepy-looking Russian named Ivan, and Sakura was looking at Heracles, a boy who loved cats and taking naps. Of course, he was napping in the lunchroom. Felicia decided to talk to Lovina since Chun-Yan and Sakura were "daydreaming".

"Lovinaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT." As usual, Lovina was… grouchy.

"Ve~ Sakura and Chun-Yan are looking at guys, so why don't we talk?"

"Fine, whatever. What do you want?"

"I was a bit awkward around Ludwig this morning…"

"What do you mean?" Lovina started to calm down a bit.

"I didn't respond to him when he talked to me, and then I was blushing."

Lovina immediately got fired up again. "WHAT? YOU LIKE THE POTATO BASTARD?"

"Um… yeah…" Felicia was a bit nervous about what Lovina would say.

"WHAT THE HELL, FELICIA, YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU LIKE HIM?"

"Well, he's nice to me…"

"SO? HE MIGHT BE TRICKING YOU!"

Sakura and Chun-Yan then turned around and stopped staring at the guys. Chun-Yan then began to speak.

"What's wrong, aru?"

Felicia began to cry a bit. "Lovina is yelling at me for liking Ludwig…"

Sakura then began to comfort her friend as Lovina got up to leave, probably to find somewhere else to sit. "Lovina has no control over you. You can love who you want."

"Thanks… but what am I going to do about her?"

"You can't really do anything. Just ignore her."

Calmed by her friend's soothing words, Felicia finally began to eat her lunch.

* * *

Once the school day was over, Alfred, a school sports star and one of the most popular 8th graders, came up to Felicia and Lovina, who were waiting for their bus.

"Hey! Felicia! Dude!"

"Ve~ Alfred, what do you need?"

Lovina turned around. "What is the burger bastard doing here?"

"I have something for you two!"

Alfred then proceeded to hand the two invitations to something. "It's for a pool party to celebrate the end of summer!"

The girls read the invitations. August 25 at 1:00? Sounded like a plan. They weren't doing anything that day, so they were going to ask their grandpa if they could go.

Felicia spoke to Alfred. "I'll ask my grandpa and call you! Vee!"

As Alfred walked away, Felicia wondered why in the world Alfred would invite them to such a party. They weren't even in his grade! Maybe it was Alice, his girlfriend and the student council president, who influenced him. The girls knew Alice well. Even so, Felicia continued to question it.

* * *

**Dream-chan: **I'll be chatting with some of the characters occasionally after the chapters, but THIS TOOK ME FOREVER SDFLJKSFDLKJSFDLJKSF. So, let's bring in… Ludwig and Felicia!

*Ludwig and Felicia walk in*

**Ludwig: **What the heck is going on?

**Felicia: **Vee~ We're talking to Dream-chan! YAAY!

**Ludwig: **Who's Dream-chan?

**Dream-chan: ***waves hands all around* I'M RIGHT HERE! THE ONE WHO'S WRITING THIS FANFICTION!

**Ludwig: **Sorry Dream-chan. What did you want to talk to us about?

**Dream-chan**: Stuff. Like YOUR CRUSH ON FELICIA!

**Ludwig and Felicia:** *faint*

**Dream-chan: **Sorry about those two. Anyway, next chapter is the pool party! We'll see what happens at the party… and whatever, yada yada yada. Let me call their parents to come get them, and we'll see you next chapter! And I write GIANT AUTHOR'S NOTES SFDLKJDFLKJFSDJLK. And a lot of gibberish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream-chan:** A few things before we start. First, I'm running out of ideas! I have planned up to chapter 28, which covers up to March 8 in the story. (On my chapter notes I put the date that the chapter occurs on.) If there's a character or pairing you want included let me know on the AU's tumblr and I'll put it in. Also, I'm going to be updating rather quickly up until about August 20. After that updates will slow down a bit. (Ugh, school…) Anyway, I'll probably start a drabble series once school starts so I can stay active. Oh, and this chapter contains Maddie being depressed, so I'm warning you right now that this may be a trigger. Feel free to skip the part starting where the girl shows up with the polar bear until about the end. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Alice started getting ready for her boyfriend Alfred's pool party. She sometimes thought that Alfred was a jerk, but nonetheless, she loved him. Was it something about his personality that attracted her? Or was it the way he always lit up her day with his smile and kindness? Alice put her swimsuit, a black and white striped bikini, on under her clothes and packed her undergarments, a cover-up, a beach towel, and a pair of goggles in a beach bag. She picked the bag up and headed over to the garage where her bike was. Alice was planning on riding her bike to Alfred's, since they lived only a few blocks apart. Hopping on her bike, she closed the garage door and started off on the short ride to the party.

* * *

Alfred was sitting on the porch before the pool party. He checked the time on the clock outside on the deck. 12:58. The guests should be arriving shortly, he thought. Suddenly, he heard someone in the driveway. Alfred headed to greet the first guests, who turned out to be his friends Francis, Antonio and Gilbert.

"Yo! What's up dudes!"

"Nothing much. Ready to have an awesome party?" Gilbert was being… obnoxious as usual.

"Yeah! Come on out back!"

Alfred led the three boys to the back, where the pool was waiting. He started up some music from his iPod that came blasting out of the speakers. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert took off their shirts and jumped into the pool, one at a time. Almost immediately they began goofing off and roughhousing. Alfred soon joined them by jumping off the diving board into the deep end. Soon Alfred saw Alice ride her bike into the driveway. He got out of the pool to greet his girlfriend.

"Alice!"

As soon as Alice had put her bike in Alfred's garage, the two almost immediately began to kiss, Alfred's tongue soon in Alice's mouth. After about thirty seconds or so, Francis interrupted.

"Alfred is getting some, non?"

Alice broke away from Alfred's embrace to launch herself at Francis. "YOU BLOODY FROG! WHAT THE HELL!"

Alfred eventually had to pull Alice away and stopped her with a kiss on her cheek as Francis ran back to the pool, terrified of Alice. Alice headed to the pool to attempt to attack Francis again, yelling "WANKER!" and various other insults at him. Meanwhile, Alfred saw the Vargas twins, Felicia and Lovina, arriving with their friends Chun-Yan and Sakura. The four girls headed to the back with Alfred. People began arriving non-stop. Alfred wondered how many people he had invited in the first place. Soon Ivan arrived with his sisters, followed shortly by Heracles (Chun-Yan and Sakura were drooling at the boys), and then Ludwig (his brother Gilbert was hanging out with his friends before so the two arrived at different times). A 7th grader named Elizabeta came soon after, then another 7th grader named Roderich. After all the party guests were here, Alfred started a game of Marco Polo. First Alfred was it, as everyone scattered around. A few minutes passed with nobody being tagged, and the kids started to play with the "Fish out of Water" variation. (1) Alfred finally tagged Sakura when she was out of the pool. The game continued on for about 15 minutes before Ludwig pulled Felicia out of the game to talk. After that, the whole game pretty much disbanded.

* * *

Felicia was a bit confused when Ludwig pulled her out of the game. The two were right by the poolside as Ludwig grabbed her wrists.

"Felicia… Remember when we were talking with Dream-chan the other day?"

"Yeah! And we both fainted!" Felicia turned something serious into something a bit silly with that sentence.

"Do you remember why we fainted?"

"Was it… oh, I don't know."

At that Ludwig silenced her with his lips. Felicia couldn't describe the feelings she had felt at that moment. Just before they started to use tongue, something interrupted them.

"GET SOME, WEST!"

Before Felicia could decipher what was going on, she and Ludwig were pushed into the pool by none other than Gilbert. What the…

"WHAT. THE. HELL." Ludwig seemed annoyed. Felicia turned to comfort him with a hug, but Lovina slapped Felicia's arm.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE POTATO BASTARD! NOW!"

Chun-Yan and Sakura decided to make an attempt to stop the fight. Chun-Yan spoke to Lovina in a calm tone. "Please, leave Felicia alone. She can love who she wants, aru. It's not like you two are the same person."

"I. DON'T. CARE."

At that, many of the party guests began to argue with Lovina as a girl in a one-piece bathing suit holding a polar bear walked out onto the porch. Nobody noticed her, just kept on arguing.

"I guess they don't care, huh, Kumajuju?

"Who are you?"

"I'M MADDIE, YOUR OWNER!" The girl began raging.

Ignoring the bear, she jumped into the pool, causing water to rain down over the arguing party guests. As Maddie surfaced, the party guests stared at her in awe.

"Who's she?"

"Was she even invited?"

Alfred spoke up. "This is Maddie, my little sister. She's a 7th grader."

Even the 7th graders at the party had no idea who Maddie was. She was almost invisible. Maddie decided to exit the pool, pushing herself up onto the concrete and standing, then walking away.

* * *

Maddie walked inside, Kumajiro in her arms. She put on her cover-up over her bathing suit and headed toward her room.

"Why is it that nobody notices me? Do they think I'm a ghost?"

"Who are you?"

"You're no help, Kumachacha. I'm Maddie, duh."

* * *

After the party guests had all left, Alfred walked into Maddie's room and sat down next to her.

"Maddie. Sorry about the guests… I don't know what to say…"

"It's OK. Nobody cares about me anyway, and I'm used to it."

"I care…"

Maddie cut Alfred off. "But you never notice me sometimes!"

"I'll try harder, and maybe we can get some of the girls in your grade to talk to you more. I can help you with that."

"But they still wouldn't care!"

Alfred put his hand on Maddie's shoulder. "Listen. If someone is bullying you, speak up. Just ignore them. If you can't, get an adult or try to flag someone down to get an adult."

"I'm NOT being bullied, I'm just ignored!" Maddie started to cry a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm the hero! I'll save you!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

* * *

**Dream-chan: **Wow, what a chapter. A pool party, Marco Polo, and "Get Some!" That last thing reminds me of something… at the end of the school year my friends kept yelling that at each other, even writing it in each other's yearbooks and yelling it at a boy and a girl having a normal conversation. Anyway, I need to explain something. "Fish out of Water" is a little addition to Marco Polo where you can get out of the pool, but if the person who's it yells "Fish out of water!" you become it. Chapters 3 and 4 will center on… Sweden, Fem!Finland, Denmark, and Fem!Norway, also known as Berwald, Tina, Mathias, and Kristin! Come on out!

*Four Nordics come out*

**Mathias: **What's up?

**Kristin:** *slaps Mathias*

**Dream-chan:** To answer your question, Mathias… nothing much. I've been bored a lot. I saw some fireworks yesterday for the 4th of July. I live in the US, by the way.

**Berwald: **Mmkay. I've been just hanging out with m'wife.

**Tina: **I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!

**Dream-chan: **Let's stop this before Berwald and Tina start fighting… I'll see you guys next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream-chan:** Sorry about not updating for about two weeks or so. I've been busy working on Tumblr stuff, like themes. (I code HTML, the thing that displays basic webpages, Tumblr themes, and other stuff.) This chapter and the next center around 4 of the Nordics. Hopefully I'll be able to work the fifth (Iceland) in somewhere, but if he does appear, it'll be pretty minor. Also, I'll be gone on vacation from the 27th to the 29th of July. I won't be able to update because there's no Internet or even a phone signal, but I might be able to bring my laptop so I can write. If not, I have a Windows Phone with Microsoft Word on it, so I can type it up there, put it on SkyDrive and get it on my computer when I get back. Hopefully before then I can fit in a chapter or two after this one. The third and fourth chapters center on the back to school dance, the third being the day the tickets go on sale and the fourth the actual dance. The fifth chapter will be a bit silly and kind of a side story, but it triggers a minor event in chapter 6. I have a lot of stuff planned out, and I'm sorry to say that you won't see anything too big until about chapter 11. That's when an event partially based off of my experiences in 6th grade occurs. There are going to be multiple chapters about it all the way up to about March in the story, a.k.a. Chapter 28. They'll be staggered around so there'll be multiple other side stories as well. Sorry about the long author's note, I have a tendency to write these things long and boring. On with the story.

* * *

The cafeteria was noisy, as usual. Students were getting food from the many different lines for different types of food, like the grill, the pizza and pasta, and the salad bar. Mathias was just hanging out in the line for the grill, noisily chatting to a girl named Kristin, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Hey Kristin, how's your brother Emil?"

"Hey Kristin, whatcha gonna get for lunch?"

"Hey Kristin, ya wanna make out?"

That last one earned Mathias a slap from Kristin. She was listening after all, just not responding. Mathias blushed slightly. He actually liked Kristin a bit since the fifth grade. Well, he seemed to be attracted to her physically, but he didn't know about emotionally. He only realized he was daydreaming and staring off into space when some angry kids behind him started to yell.

"Move it, fatty!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's your turn!"

Mathias then turned and yelled at the kids. "Shut your butts." He then proceeded to take the last of the French fries and the last burger. That will teach them, he thought. The lunch ladies will put more food out anyway. They'll just have to wait…

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" The loudspeaker went off in the lunchroom. "As you may know, the Back to School Dance is on the 14th, which is this Friday. Tickets will be on sale starting today after school in the school store located right outside of the school office. They are $4 in advance and $5 at the door. Thanks."

Hmm, Mathias thought. He had remembered the dance was coming up, but he didn't realize it was this Friday. Maybe he would ask Kristin…

* * *

Kristin was feeling a bit angry after what had happened with Mathias in the lunch line, yet something told her that she shouldn't have done what she did. Was it love? She had no clue. Kristin sat down after the announcement with her friends Elizabeta, Natalia and Bella. They were her closest friends since they began kindergarten, and they'd sure been through a lot. She decided to ask them for advice.

"Hey guys. You know that Mathias kid?"

Elizabeta thought for a minute then spoke. "Yep. The annoying one?"

"Yeah. I smacked him in the lunch line for saying 'Wanna make out?'"

"And?" Bella added.

"Well, something tells me that I shouldn't have done what I did. No clue what, though I think it may be feelings…"

"Hmm… I think so. If you feel that way toward him, you should ask him out!"  
"No, Elizabeta. I'm still not sure if I like him or not. Feelings are hard to understand."

Meanwhile, Natalia sat quietly eating her lunch. Kristin decided to make an attempt to cheer her up. "Hey Natalia?"

"What do you want…?"

"Why are you always so down? I mean, you never talk to that many people other than us, but now you're not talking to us…"

"It's just that brother has become way better at avoiding me. He hates me now."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Kristin said with concern in her voice.

"Nyet. He'd probably chase after me with that creepy faucet pipe."

"I'll probably talk to him myself."

Kristin then went over to make an attempt to talk to Natalia's brother Ivan. He was eating by himself, as usual, because nobody dared talk to him.

"Ivan?"

"Hmm?"

"Natalia tells me that you hate her. Is that true?"

"Nyet. She just wants to become one with me, which I do not want."

"Become one…?" Kristin was confused.

"She wishes we could date but that would be incest."

"Oh dear… I'll talk to her."

Kristin then headed back toward her table where Elizabeta, Bella and Natalia were. Suddenly someone stuck a foot out at her, which she tripped over and landed flat on her face. Then she heard laughing around her. She felt like she recognized the laugh… Kristin flipped over to stare at none other than Mathias.

"Why did you do that, you jerk?"

"Sorry." Mathias shrugged. "I just wanted to ask you, will you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

**Dream-chan: **CLIFFHANGER! What will Kristin say? What will the others think? (And I feel bad about leaving you guys with a cliffhanger…) Anyway, since today is the 16th, I'll try fitting in one more chapter before my vacation and then I'll take some time to write when I'm on vacation. This chapter we won't have any of the characters coming in to talk, but next chapter I'll probably write a bit extra. See you next chapter!


End file.
